


This.

by 7PanWithAPlan7



Series: Valid as H*ck ( Andi Mack Queer Fics) [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Everyone is Queer, F/F, Fluffy neck kisses, HAHA GAY, Height Differences, M/M, Wedding, im a sucker for fluff, older Tyrus, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PanWithAPlan7/pseuds/7PanWithAPlan7
Summary: An old memory that T.J. thinks of on his wedding night,





	This.

" You know what else you are? " T.J. asked Cyrus teasingly, reminding him of their first argument.

" What?" was the reply.

" The only person who I can kiss like **this**! " T.J. exclaimed leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Only to be covered in neck kisses and bites instead. 

It was a cheesy and corny thing to say at their wedding, but Cyrus loved it. While Cyrus and T.J. were busy being adorable, Andi had taken the opportunity to work her way over to her fiance, Amber. The girls swayed on the dance floor, allowing T.J. and Cyrus to be alone and undisturbed. The couple spent their bought time talking  of nothing but swingsets and hoodies.


End file.
